Las locas vueltas que da la vida
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: -¡QUE TE GUSTA GOLD-SAN¡ -No Grites Blue -Siempre pense que estabas enamorada de Red pero nunca imagine que de Gold -Por favor Blue,¿Me ayudarias?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**Advertencias: No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que escribir aqui**  
**Nota: este fic pertenece a el topic " Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak(link en mi perfil)**

**Nota del autor: Bendito arceus ayudame a no matar a Gold, y te haré un altar con masa para tamal**

* * *

**POV GOLD**

Era lunes por la mañana y el viejo Oak nos pidio a todos que nos reunieramos en isla prima, y como de costumbre fui el primero en llegar

-Gold, llegas tarde, ya los demás se fueron a cumplir sus tareas

-Pero apenas son las 9:45 y usted dijo 10:09, no le estara dando alzheimer?

-Yo no tengo alzheimer, dije a diez para las nueve.- dijo furioso el viejo- bueno ahora no importa ve a isla Quarta ahi estara yellow quien te explicara todo.

Fui volando en togetaro a isla Quarta, nos habiamos unido tanto desde la pelea con arceus, podia ir a cualquier lugar con el aunque no hubiera estado antes ahi.

-¡YELLOW-SEMPAI! ¿Donde esta?

-Gold-san no grite, despertara a los pokemon bebe-dijo grita-susurrando Yellow-sempai con un iglybuff en brazos, salio corriendo de la guarderia- A todo esto ¿por que has llegado tan tarde? ya casi es medio dia

-Lo que paso,sempai, es que confundí la hora y llegue casi una hora tarde, pero el Profesor me dijo que me explicarías por que venimos a isla Quarta

-Casi es la hora de almorzar, entremos ya casi termino mis deberes ayúdame y te lo explicare mientras comemos.

al parecer solo tenemos que cuidar a los pokemon de entrenadores y checar los huevos pokemon, pan comido para el"CRIADOR" de los dex holders

-Bueno por donde empiezo- dijo mi sempai, al parecer tímida y sanadora no es una buena combinación- el Profesor Oak nos dividio en parejas, excepto a Platinum quien dijo que no se separaría de Pearl y Diamond,para que fuéramos por las islas sevii.

-Pero ¿Por que?

-para que los habitantes vuelvan a confiar en los dex holders, en especial en red-san, green-san y Blue-san- dijo y note un poco de nerviosismo en su voz- las parejas fueron elegidas según las necesidades de la isla y la afinidad de unión de las habilidades. Las parejas son: Blue-san y Silver-kun están en Isla secunda, Red-san y Green-san están en isla tera, en Isla Inta estan Emerald y Ruby-kun, en Isla Exta Cryst-san y Sapphire-san y en Isla Eptima el trió de sinnoh

-oh esta bien es muy facil

-ni tanto

-Perdon, dijo algo sempai

-N-n-no, que tenia que ir a la cueva helada a checar que ningun pokemon haya dejado abandonado ningún huevo ahi, ¿M-m-me acompañarías por favor?

-Claro,porque no-conteste

La semana transcurrio muy lento pero siquiera agradecia que me toco con Yellow sempai, la queria mucho,aunque de seguro ella amaba a Red-sensei

Ya habia pasado mas de media semana cuando sucedio algo, tal vez un poco emocionante

-Hasta mañana Sempai

-Sabes gold, solo soy un año mayor que tu, no tienes por que decirme sempai

-esta bien, hasta mañana yellow

-Hasta mañana gold

* * *

**Pov Yellow(principio de la semana)**  
Eran las 4:30,lo se era muy temprano para estar despierto, pero estaba tan nerviosa por la reunion que planeo el prof. Oak en isla prima, según el nos necesitaba con urgencia.  
-chu chu ,¿que haces despierta tan temprano?  
-Pika pi- constesto  
-_Touche_, bueno ya no podia volver a dormir- le conteste- quieres desayunar conmigo?  
No se lo tuve que decir otra vez cuando la vi sentada en la mesa del comedor de la cabaña

Hice una deliciosa ensalada con bayas y un poco de poke-tofu, chuchu me contó que extrañaba a pitaro, el pichu de gold, y le dije que pronto lo veria muy seguido  
Después de que terminamos de desayunar y escombrar, fui a mi recamara por la pokedex, el iris-ticket que me dio el prof. Oak y tome las balls de mi equipo, todos a dentro de ellas exceptuando a cierta ratoncita

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros, chuchu?- le pregunte y se subio a mi hombro como respuesta  
Cuando llegamos a isla prima eran apenas las 7:30am  
-Yellow-grito, en forma de saludo, el prof. Oak, saliendo del centro pokemon- llegas muy temprano, acompáñame a desayunar, hay un bonito restaurante cerca de aquí, me lo recomendó celio, el amigo de bill.

Acompañe al profesor hasta el restaurante. Me invito a desayunar, y aunque le dije que ya habia desayunado, me contesto que debia comer aunque sea un postre.  
Mientras esperábamos lo que ordenamos, el prof. Oak me explico que las islas del archipielago sevii seguian sin confiar en los dex holders asi que se le ocurrio que si los ayudábamos en sus actividades diarias volverían a confiar

-Pero aun no decido las parejas,el unico grupo que tengo es el de isla Eptima que es para el trio de Sinnoh, quienes no quieren separarse. Oh que rico Espagueti - dijo metiendose una gran porcion de espagueti a la boca y despues de tragar me pregunto- ¿Me ayudarias Yellow?, al fin eres la unica que no haria pareja con alguien por interes.

-esta bien que le parece: Blue-san y Silver-kun en Isla secunda, Red-san y Green-san en isla tera, en Isla Inta Emerald-kun y Ruby-kun, en Isla Exta Cryst-san y Sapphire-san-se que el Profesor confia en mi pero si no uso esta oportunidad nunca lo lograre- y en isla Quarta podriamos ir Gold-san y yo

-Me encanta esa idea y ves tenia razon, tu nunca harias algo con interes

El profesor termino de comer y yo me dirijia hacia Isla Quarta a empezar la semana

* * *

**POV AMARILLO**

Ya habia pasado mas de media semana, si no me le declaraba hoy no tenia otra oportunidad. lo estuve esperando en ciudad carmin. No teniendo otra opcion acudi a Blue-san para que me aconsejara

**_FLASHBACK_**

-¡QUE TE GUSTA GOLD-SAN¡

-No Grites Azul

-Siempre pense que estabas enamorada de Red pero nunca imagine que de gold

-Por favor Blue,¿Me ayudarias?

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

No estuvo del todo mal pedirle ayuda a blue, bueno no como yo imaginaba, fuimos a comprar un vestido que segun ella entonaba perfecto conmigo

-Hola yellow, Bonito vestido

-Hola gold, gracias- dije sonrojandome, el vestido era naranja, largo y sin escote-vamos a tomar el surcamar antes que nos deje

cuando ya estabamos por llegar le pregnte

-Gold ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-Yellow, claro que me gusta alguien pero no creo que esa persona este interesada en mi

-Se trata de cristal-san

\- No ella y yo solo somos amigos. ¿Y tu amas a alguien?

-si gold, yo te amo a ti

-Entonces el amor es mutuo- Dijo y antes de que reaccionara me planto sus hermosos labios en mi boca

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este primer episodio de mi fic

sinceramente nunca quise o pretendia escribir sobre la pareja pero ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho


	2. Cinco largos, y hermosos, años despues

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**Advertencias: No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que escribir aqui, tal vez un poco de OoC(justificado claro esta)**  
**Nota: este fic pertenece a el topic " Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak(link en mi perfil)**

**Nota del autor: Bendito arceus ayudame a no matar a Gold, y te haré un altar con masa para tamal**

* * *

**POV YELLOW**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que gold y yo nos volvimos novios, todo marchaba bien esta semana era nuestro aniversario y gold tenia un congreso en kalos, en ciudad Novarte, así que me llevo con el.

-Gold es maravilloso todo esto, gracias por a verme traído- dije y lo bese, desde que empesamos a salir los dos habíamos cambiado significativamente nuestras actitudes

-No tienes que por que agradecer mi amor- contesto- a donde yo vaya tu vienes, el viernes el congreso terminara ¿te parece bien si vamos a cenar a ciudad lumiose ese día?

-Seria perfecto, el viernes es el dia de nuestro aniversario

-En serio, creia que era el lunes cuando regresáramos a kanto-Algunas cosas nunca cambian

-no importa voy a pasear un poco por la ciudad mientras tu regresas al congreso, hasta luego- lo bese y me fui a terminar su regalo de aniversario

* * *

**POV GOLD**

Todavía no puedo creer que se creyera que había olvidado nuestro aniversario, había reservado la mejor mesa del restaurante Nifú Nifá luego dariamos un paseo por la torre prisma y por ultimo se lo pediría a la luz de la luna en el ultimo piso de l

-Todo saldrá increíble-susurre- ¿Red- sensei?

-AH, Hola Gold, que gusto verte ¿que haces aqui en kalos?-pregunto , se veía algo nervioso

\- Me invitaron a participar en un congreso sobre crianza pokemon y vine a kalos con Yellow-san, y ¿usted que hace aqui?

-yo, pues me intereso un nuevo estilo de batalla pokemon así que vine a ver de que se trataba- contesto con nerviosismo- pero ¿dices que viniste con Yellow-san?

-Si el viernes es nuestro aniversario y tengo una gran sorpresa para ella, bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego Red-Sensei

-Hasta luego Gold y felicidades

Que raro es ver a Red aquí pero, que bien que este aquí segun Yellow ellos son como hermanos

**En la noche**

-Hola mi amor como te fue en el congreso- me pregunto Yellow cuando llegue al departamento que me prestaron los organizadores del congreso

\- Bien, seguían discutiendo sobre el uso de los inciensos pero yo prefiero no entrar en esas discusiones tan aburridas,¿y como te fue tu día en ciudad Novarte?

-Pues no estuvo mal, fui a comprar mas pinturas para un cuadro que le regalare a mi tio en su cumpleaños, tambien te fui a buscar a la escuela de entrenadores pero me dijeron que traspasaron el congreso por ese dia al gimnasio de la ciudad por lo cual regrese

\- Que bien, ¿A quien crees que encontre hoy cuando nos separamos?

\- ¿Al Profesor Ciprés?

-No, a Red-san, dijo que venia a ver un nuevo estilo de batalla pokemon

-Que interesante, ya termine decocinar puedes poner la mesa

-Por supuesto

* * *

POV YELLOW

no le había contado nada a Gold pero al parecer pensé mal cuando le dije que Red-san y yo compartíamos ese amor de hermanos

**_FLASHBACK_**

Me le habia declarado a gold y lo mas importante el me habia correspondido, no sabia ni que pensar tuvimos nuestra primera cita saliendo de la guarderia.

Fuimos a tomar un cafe en ciudad azulona,y cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa fue tan mágico pero senti que alguien nos observaba desde los arboles.

Cuando se fue Gold, fui a investigar y lo que encontre no me lo esperaba

-Red-san, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Dime Yellow, ¿dime que no es cierto que te gusta Gold?

-Red-san, claro que amo a Gold pero, con respeto, ¿A ti que te importa?- le grite- Yo te amaba y hasta llegue a pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero me había equivocado- dije recordando el momento en el que vi como se le declaraba a mysti-ahora te sigo amando pero ese amor nunca pasara a mas de un amor de hermanos y espero que este amor sea mutuo

-Pero Yellow yo si te amo, yo...

-Ahorratelo Red, yo te vi y no te importaron mis sentimientos, ahora vete o tendre que llamar a todos los pokemon que habitan en el bosque para que te obliguen a irte

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-¿En que piensas amorcito?- pregunto Gold

-En nada, ya vamonos a dormir

-Esta bien

* * *

POV NARRADOR FANTASMA

Ya habia llegado el viernes, ni Yellow ni Gold habian encontrado a Red en toda la semana aunque, el seguia en kalos, ya habia terminado el congreso de Gold y la parejita de ojidorada se dirijian a ciudad lumiose

-Woow Gold, conseguiste mesa en el restaurante Nifú Nifá

-Claro, solo lo mejor para ti amorcito, Ahora vamos a comer

* * *

_**POV GOLD**_

Todo estaba saliendo bien, estábamos subiendo al ultimo piso de la torre prisma(el lider dejaba pasar a gente por el exterior del gimnasio)

-Por fin llegamos, no es hermosa la vista- Dijo ,casi gritando, Yellow- Salgan Kitty, Chuchu- dijo sacando a los dos pokemon que trajo al viaje

\- Buena idea, tambien quiero que ellos presencien este momento-dije en voz baja- Salgan Pitaro, Togetaro

\- Gold me gusta mucho que viniéramos aquí, pero dijiste que tenias que decirme algo muy importante

-Es cierto, Yellow llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, o ¿no?

-Claro, Cinco años exactamente

\- Y ¿que hace una pareja que se ama mucho despues de tanto tiempo de salir juntos?

-No se, casarse

-¿Entonces te gustaria intentarlo?- le pregunte, me arrodille y saque el bonito anillo que le compre- ¿te gustaria casarte conmigo, Yellow?

-Gold, no me esperaba esto, pero con mucho gusto aceptare tu propuesta-me contesto se hinco junto a mi y terminamos con un hermoso beso

-!No yellow no te cases con el¡-grito alguien

-Red , como te dije una vez hace mucho tiempo, yo amo a Gold y eso a ti no te importa largate-le grito yellow a Red-Sensei

-No, Gold tengamos una batalla y el que gane se queda con Yellow

-No soy ningún Trofeo Red y si quieres pelear con alguien, MEJOR PELEA CONMIGO

* * *

**POV YELLOW**

Nunca pense que la obsecion de Red llegara tan lejos, no me gustan las batalas pokemon pero tenia que hacer que entendiera que en mi corazon la unica que manda soy yo

-Si no planeas empesar lo hare yo, Chuchu ¡electrobola¡-ordene a mi pikachu

-Aero esquiva y utiliza ataque ala

* * *

**POV NARRADOR FANTASMA**

Y asi siguieron luchando por horas y aunque yellow estaba por perder termino venciendo al campeon de kanto como lo hiso con el lider del alto mando Lance (tambien por que el autor no tiene imaginacion para escribir o redactar una buena y epica batalla entre el campeon y la sanadora)

-Y me casare con Gold, asi que espero verte en la boda- dijo yellow al noqueado campeon de kanto- Vamonos Gold

-Eres imprecionante y lo sabes ¿cierto?

-No es para tanto

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado esta mezcla rara, y una disculpa pero la verdad no se me da escribir sobre una batalla/pelea


End file.
